Hey, Girl! I Love You!
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Sasuke sering terlihat memerhatikan Hinata. Penasaran, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji mau menyelidikinya. Kira-kira, apakah Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Hinata? / "Aku tidak sabar menikah denganmu." / SasuHina / NaruSaku / NejiTen / SasoIno. Ch 6, update!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, girl! I love you!

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Selamat membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti siang di hari biasanya, siang ini cuacanya sangat dingin karena musim hujan. Hinata yang rentan terhadap penyakit langsung terkena flu berat hanya dalam satu hari. Setiap hari dia datang ke sekolah dengan jaket ungunya. Setiap hari pula dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang Pangeran di sekolahnya.

Entah mengapa, tetapi semenjak dia sakit, setiap hari, saat dia baru datang, di pagar, dia selalu melihat Sasuke yang mentapnya intens. Hinata merasa ngeri melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya seperti itu. Sungguh dia belum sekalipun bermasalah dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau mau pergi ke UKS untuk istirahat sebentar? Sepertinya aku juga akan terkena flu.." ujar Tenten yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Boleh.." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan lemah. Dia sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Ayo!" seru Tenten lalu menarik Hinata dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hianta pergi, langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto kepada yang lain.

Sai mengangkat bahu lalu berujar, "Dia jatuh cinta kepada Tenten."

"Ehem!" Neji berdehem keras. "Tenten pacarku, bodoh!" Neji menatap tajam Sai.

"Maaf, lupa.." jawab Sai. "Berarti dia jatuh cinta kepada Hinata!" Sai kembali mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ehem!" Neji kembali berdehem keras.

"Hei! Hinata hanya adikmu, bodoh!" bentak Sai kepada Neji.

"Kau yang bodoh! Leher ku gatal, makanya aku berdehem!" Neji balas membentak.

"Oh.. Maaf.." Sai memasang senyuman, berharap Neji memaafkannya.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." Naruto melerai. "Kembali ke topik, kenapa kau bisa berkesimpulan sperti itu, Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada seperti seorang detektif.

"Karena dia selalu menunggu Hinata datang di depan pagar sekolah, dia selalu memperhatikan Hinata, dan.." Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena ketombe. Naruto dan lainnya mentap jijik kepada Sai. Sai hanya nyengir. ".. Saat Tenten dan Hinata keluar tadi, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kematian, eh, salah.. bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyusul Hinata pastinya.." Sai mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Oh.. Itulah mengapa kau menyimpulkan Sasuke suka pada Tenten?" tanya Gaara, yang mulai tertarik. Dia baru tahu bahwa Sasuke juga bisa jatuh cinta. Dari awal bertemu, dia berpikir Sasuke itu homo.

"Ya. Benar sekali!" Sai memukul Naruto.

"Ouch.." Naruto mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya. Siapa mau ikut?" tanya Sai. Tidak ada yang angkat tangan. "Jarang loh melihat Sasuke fall in love.." goda Sai kepada teman-temannya, agar teman-temannya mau ikut bersamanya.

"Aku mau!" seru Naruto sambil memukul Sai.

"Aku juga." Ujar Gaara.

"Aku tidak." Ujar Neji.

"Ada yang tanya?" Sai menatap Neji dengan tatapan aneh sehingga membuat Neji kesal.

"Baiklah kita akan menyelidikinya mulai sekarang!" seru Sai. Kiba tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada yang ku lewatkan?" tanya Kiba yang baru kembali dari WC.

"Huh.. Kau terlambat.." jawab Naruto sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan ulang padaku.." ujar Kiba lagi.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Ujar Naruto lalu berdiri. "Ayo!" Serunya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Kiba mentap Neji yang masih diam di tempat. "Nggak ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Neji, "Mereka ingin menyelidiki apakah Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Aku pikir itu adalah salah satu kegiatan yang membuat hidupmu terlihat sia-sia." Neji menjelaskan layaknya pendeta yang sedang berkotbah.

"Itu seru dan asyik!" Kiba pun segera menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi sebelum berlari menyusul teman-temannya, Kiba memberi tahu Neji sesuatu, "Kau tahu, menurutku, dengan duduk diam seperti itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa, itulah yang membuat hidupmu terlihat sia-sia." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut." Ujarnya pelan lalu pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Hachuu.." Hinata bersin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu." Ujar Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat Hinata bersin.

"Huh.. Aku takkan melewatkan pelajaran hari ini.." Hinata menjawab pelan.

Oh, ya. Apa kalian tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa berada di dalam UKS bersama Hinata? Lalu di mana Tenten? Tenten sudah pulang karena tidak tahan. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Saat Sizune-sensei mau mengambil obat untuk Hinata, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkannya dan merawat Hinata selama di UKS. Jadilah dia di sini. Duduk membaca novel berjudul Moonlight karya Rachel Hawthorne. Saat Hinata bertanya mengapa dia ada di sini, Sasuke menjawab, "Sizune-sensei menyuruhku. Ada masalah?" dan kita tahu bahwa dia berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan', Sasuke akan mengatakan, "Aku yang menawarkan diri. Ada masalah?" itu akan membuat Hinata shock dan penasaran mengapa Sasuke mau merawatnya.

"Kau terlalu rajin." Sasuke kembali membaca novelnya. Dia hampir membaca semuanya. Dia sudah sampai di mana Kayla akan melewati perubahan pertamanya. Dia berharap, dia dan Hinata adalah seorang Shifter. Ternyata imajinasi Sasuke tinggi juga.

"Aku sudah di ajarkan seperti itu sejak kecil. Keberatan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, Hinata memutar bola matanya lalu kembali tidur. Dia kesal pada Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Kenapa juga Tenten harus pulang?

Di saat dia sakit, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seorang teman untuk di ajak berbagi. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke bukan orang yang tepat. Karena terlalu lelah memikirkannya, Hinata jatuh terlelap, lalu tertidur pulas. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Naruto?" tanya Kibe sembari mengusap hidungnya yang berair.

"Mereka membahas sesuatu yang tak penting dan pendek." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn. Sasuke membosankan, soalnya. Jadi, mungkin Hinata tidak tertarik padanya." Ujar Gaara.

"Ya, jangan mengatai orang lain juka kau lebih membosankan, Sabaku No Gaara." Sai tersenyum manis membuat Gaara mual.

"Hei, mana Neji?" tanya Kiba karena seingatnya tadi Neji ikut menyusulnya.

"Dia tadi mengantar Tenten pulang." Jawab Gaara.

"Oh.."

"Kita akan terus mengikuti Sasuke, kemanapun dia pergi." Ujar Sai.

"Bahkan ke toilet?" tanya Naruto.

Sai mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi jangan sampai kita di curigai."

"Tentu." Kiba menanggapi.

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Oh ya. Kenapa kita kaluar?" tanya Kiba pada Sai.

"Eh? Kita keluar ya?" bukannya menjawab, Sai kembali bertanya.

"Aizz.. Ada apa denganmu Sai?" tanya Kiba sambil menaruh punggung tangannya ke kening Sai.

"Dingin.." ujar Kiba.

"Tanda?" tanya Naruto.

"Gila." Jawab Kiba lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum berusaha tidak tertawa.

"Ya.. Tertawa lah terus." Ujar Sai sinis sambil berjalan ke depan. Saat dia berbalik, dia-

'TINGG'

-menabrak tiang listrik sehingga menumbuhkan benjol besar di keningnya.

Dan semakin menjadilah tawa Kiba dan Naruto. Gaara yang tidak sanggup menahan tawanya, sembunyi di balik pohon kemudian tertawa dengan keras. Tukan becak yang melihat mereka tertawa dan Sai yang pingsan, hanya geleng-geleng.

"Anak muda sekarang tidak peduli terhadap sahabat, ya.." lirihnya kemudian berharap mereka mati dengan kejam. Ia menjalankan becaknya dengan tidak hati-hati, sehingga dia tidak melihat sebuah bus lewat. Bus itu menabraknya dengan keras. Sang tukang becak terlempar, kemudian tertabrak mobil, terlempar lagi, kemudian di tabrak motor. Sang tukang becak terguling-guling di aspal. Belum berakhir, sebuah truk besar berwarna merah putih melindas sang tukang becak.

"Ya ampun! Tukang becak itu di di gilas truk! Cepat ambil ambulans, Naruto!" teriak Kiba histeris.

"Ambil?" tanya Naruto.

"Panggil, bloon!"

"Baiklah!" kemudian Naruto menelpon ambulans. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dari balik pohon. Suara tawa.. Yang mengerikan..

Kiba dan Naruto berlari ketakutan. Mereka menarik kaki Sai untuk pergi karena takut itu adalah hantu yang jahat. Dan jika mereka menunggalkan Sai, kemungkinan Sai kan di makan, dan mereka yang dituduk melakukannya.

Gaara berhenti tertawa saat merasa sangat sepi. Dia mengintip dari balik pohon dan tidak melihat siapa pun.

"Tidak setia kawan.." ujar Gaara kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu, dalam kurung lebay.

Bagaimana dengan tukang becak itu? Entahlah.. Mungkin masih ada orang yang lebih peduli daripada mereka..

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun. Dia masih di dalam UKS, bersama Sasuke yang membaca novel.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata duduk.

Hinata ingin mengatakan _'Menurutmu? Aku duduk, berarti aku bangun!' _tapi sayang dia sedang nggak mood. Jadi, sebagai jawaban, Hinata hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"T-tidak perlu.." Hinata menjawab. "Nanti merepotkan.."

"Tidak, tidak merepotkan. Lagian, aku yang menawarkan."

Sasuke lalu membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata jatuh, meninggal, Sasuke menangis, tamat. Hiraukan..

Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri. Setelah Hinata berdiri, dia membantu Hinata berjalan ke basemen tempat mobilnya berada. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata yang merasa di perlakukan bak seorang putri hanya merona merah. Sasuke mengitari mobil dan masuk di tempat pengemudi. Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Hinata.

"S-sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Kau tau di mana rumahku? Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sasuke gelagapan. Tapi dia tidak seperti Naruto yang langsung frustasi kemudian menangis lebay. Aneh, bukan? Agar tidak ketahuan, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku di beritahu Neji." Jawabnya dengan sangat tenang, padahal hatinya dag dig dug deg dog.

"Oh.."

Sasuke bersyukur Hinata tidak mencurigai apapun. Kalau iya, pasti dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Setelah mengemudia selama 5 menit, mereka berdua sampai di rumah Hinata dengan selamat, tidak seperti tukang becak tadi.

"T-terimakasih, S-sasuke-kun.." ujar Hinata sebelum turun dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah dengan hati yang gembira. Sungguh, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

**Mind to review?**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Girl! I Love You!**

**Ch. 2**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

.

.

**Selamat membaca..**

.

.

Hati Sasuke yang cerah menjadi badai karena mengetahui Hinata tidak datang ke sekolah. Katanya Tenten, Hinata demam tinggi, lebih tinggi dari gunung Kilimanjaro di Afrika. Nyambung nggak? Kalau nggak, nanti diberi tahu, ya.. Back to the story..

Biasanya Sasuke berkumpul bersama teman-temannya sebelum bel masuk, di kelas. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia menyendiri di tempat duduknya, yang berada di pojokan paling belakang. Dia terus melamun sambil menatap teman-temannya yang lain di bawah –lapangan, lewat jendela. Ada yang pacaran, bermain basket, berkelahi, tertawa entah karena apa, tidur karena kelelahan, mungkin. Karena terlalu banyak melamun, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan Kakashi-sensei –guru pelajaran fisika- telah berada tepat di depan kelas.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku kalian halaman 56, dan kerjakan soal tersebut sebelum jam pergantian pelajaran." Ujar Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas. Kalau di lihat-lihat, Sasuke seperti memiliki masa depan yang suram. Atau biasa di katakan MADESU, MAsa DEpan SUram. Bahkan teman-temannya tidak berani berbicara padanya.

Tidak terasa, pelajaran kimia telah selesai. Itu di tandakan dengan bunyinya bel yang keempat kalinya. Sai dan yang lain berbisik-bisik sebelum mendorong Naruto menuju Sasuke. Di tangan Naruto, terdapat buah tomat yang segar, yang di curi oleh Kiba dari kebun tetangganya tadi pagi. Katanya sih, untuk nyogok Sasuke agar mau mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Mereka menatap Naruto yang mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku bawa tomat. Mau?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan tomat yang di pegangnya.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke.

"Ini hanya sekali seumur hidup, loh." Goda Naruto sambil melempar-lempar tomat itu lalu kembali menangkapnya.

"Hn. Masih banyak tomat di rumahku."

"Oh ya, benar juga…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan dia-nggak-terima. Teman-temannya yang melihat hal itu, melambai-lambaikan tangan agar Naruto kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul. Melihat itu, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan kembali ke pelukan teman-temannya (?).

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

Kiba mengusap hidungnya untuk kesekian kalinya lalu bertanya, "Ya, apa berhasil?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau bodoh, sih.." ujar Sai.

"Ya, kau bodoh.." Kiba ikut menimpali.

"Tunggu," ujar Gaara lalu menegakkan duduknya. "Bukankah kalian yang menyuruhnya? Berarti kalian yang bodoh!" Gaara membela Naruto yang tadi di pojokkan.

"Itu benar!" Naruto berseru.

"Benar juga, sih.. Sai yang menyuruh Naruto, berarti.." Kiba melirik Sai. "Kau yang bodoh!"

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa! Kita lanjutkan!" Sai naik emosi karena di pojokkan.

"Sepertinya dia lagi badmood karena Hinata nggak datang. Dia cemberut terus dari awal masuk kelas." Ujar Naruto.

"Nggak tuh.. Sasuke waktu masuk pagar senyum-senyum. Saat Tenten memberitahu bahwa Hinata tidak datang karena demam, baru deh dia cemberut terus." Sai menjelaskan.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Kiba penasaran mengapa Sai bisa tahu begitu banyak.

"Iya, dong.. Gue 'kan, ngikutin dia dari rumah.." jawab Sai dengan bahasa gaul sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ih.. Sombong, ah.." Kiba berbicara seperti perempuan yang sedang mengalami penyakit lebay.

"Kiba, cita-citamu jadi apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dokter hewan." Jawab Kiba dengan cengiran.

"Yakin bukan banci?" tanya Naruto kemudian meledaklah tawanya dan Sai.

"Hahaha.. Benar.. Bukan banci? Hahahahaha…" Sai bertanya.

Sai dan Naruto tertawa dengan keras tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh pasang mata melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

Yang di tanya mengangkat bahu. "Nggak tahu, tuh.." kemudian mereka pergi keluar kelas.

"Hah.." Sai menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya. Eh? Lupakan.

"Capek…" Naruto berujar setelah dapat mengendalikan tawanya.

"Ngomong-ngmong, Sasuke mana?" tanya Sai melihat Sasuke tidak ada di tempat duduknya.

"Hilang di telan bumi!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sai kemudian tertawa lagi. Mereka bertiga –Sai, Kiba, Naruto- tertawa dengan keras. Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka?'_ tanya Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke. Di depan kantor Kakashi-sensei. Dia menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Ini bukan karena di nervous, pemirsa. Menurut UU No. 34 Tahun 2012, Sasuke ternyata habis berlari. Oke, ini sudah melenceng dari cerita. Kita kembali ke cerita.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengetuk pintu setelah nafasnya mulai teratur. Setelah di persilahkan, Sasuke membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kakashi melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu.

"Aku. Ingin. Duduk. Dengan. Hinata." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dari caramu membuka pintu, berbicara, dan menatapku seperti itu, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau tertarik pada Hinata. Jadi, baiklah.. Kau duduk dengan Hinata." Kakashi berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Yes!" Sasuke meloncat-loncat layaknya anak SD yang mendapat nilai seratus. Sungguh OOC, Pemirsa. Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke bertingkah demikian hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kakashi mengerti, karena dia pernah muda.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi sensei.." Sasuke memeluk Kakashi kemudian mencium pipinya. Setelah itu, dia berlari keluar sambil berteriak, "AKU DUDUK DENGAN HINATA!"

Untung, lorong sepi. Maklum, ngggak ada yang mau berkeliaran di lorong tempat kantor-kantor guru berada. Kalaupun ada, itu berarti dia cari mati. Apa kalian tidak tahu sejarah tentang kepala sekolah mereka –Tsunade?

Konon, ia adalah orang yang tegas. Dia membenci anak-anak. Dia mengajar anak TK agar anak-anak yang ia didik dapat menjadi seperti dirinya. Siapapun yang berani melawan, akan di masukkan ke dalam sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan pipa-pipa bocor, juga paku-paku besar. Tunggu, ini mirip film Matilda ya? #masangmukainnocent

Tapi itu memang benar adanya. Sampai saat dia di pecat, dia pindah ke Konoha dan mengajar anak SMA. Saat awal masuk, sikapnya sedikit lembut, tetapi setelah di angkat (berat, nggak? *plak) menjadi kepala sekolah, sikapnya menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Tapi untung dia sudah tua.. Jadi nggak sekuat dulu..

Oke, kita lupakan tentang sejarah Tsunade. Lanjut ke cerita!

Sasuke berlari ke dalam kelasnya. Setelah sampai, dia langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Dia kembali tersenyum, tidak seperti tadi yang cemberut melulu. Baru saja ia mengambil kotak makannya, bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke kembali meletakkan kotak makannya. Dalam hatinya ia menggurutu karena lapar. _Tenang, Sas, lo bisa makan dengan tenang saat pulang nanti_, pikir Sasuke.

Di pojok belakang..

"Sasuke senyum kembali.." ujar Sai. "Mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari wajah suramnya tadi.."

"Ya, aku lebih suka jika dia sedang badmood." Naruto menimpali.

"Sasuke, senyummu menggelapkan duniaku.." Kiba bernyanyi dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'menggelapkan'. Mereka bertiga –tahulah siapa- tertawa dengan keras, tidak tahu bahwa Anko-sensei sudah masuk.

Merasa tak di hormati, Anko menegur mereka. "Hei! Kalian bertiga yang tertawa!"

"Ya?" jawab mereka serempak.

"Pergi ke bawah dan lari keliling lapangan sampai jam pelajaranku selesai! Kalau istirahat, kalian akan berlari sampai pulang. Cepat!"

Mereka langsung menurut. Takut sama Anko-sensei. Sebenarnya mau nolak, mengingat lapangan sekolah mereka yang sangat luas. Tapi apa daya, Anko-sensei tuh nggak bisa di lawan. Jadi, dengan wajah tertunduk, mereka berjalan keluar kelas, menuruni tangga, hingga sampailah mereka di lapangan.

Anko melihat dari jendela apakah mereka benar-benar berlari atau tidak. Setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka telah berlari, Anko memulai pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian bab 3. Baca, lalu kerjakan soal-soal yang ada." Perintah Anko singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Mau tahu Anko mengajar pelajaran apa? Ekonomi dan PKn. (ada yang tanya, nggak?)

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel pulang telah berbunyi. Para murid di kelas langsung sumringah. Ada juga yang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Oke, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Ujar Azuma –guru biologi- kemudian keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Naruto.

"Hei, Baka! Minggu depan ada pelajaran biologi, jadi mana mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Azuma-sensei!" Sakura membentak Naruto. Maklum, Sakura 'kan suka pelajaran biologi.

"Um, benar! Aku memang bodoh!"

"Siapa bilang kau pintar?" tanya Gaara mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Tou-san." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kau percaya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak." Dan tertawalah mereka bertiga –lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Hinata. Dia ingin menjenguk Hinata dan memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja. Dia memperbesar lagu dari Taylor Swift berjudul The Way I Love You. Setelah 5 menit berkendara, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di tempat Hinata bernaung.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah rumah Hinata dengan hati dag dig dug deg dog.

'TING TONG' bel rumah Hinata yang dipencet Sasuke berbunyi.

"Siapa?" tanya Hanabi sambil membuka pintu. Saat di buka.. Terlihatlah seorang pangeran yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Hanabi mengira Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang ingin menjemput dirinya dan membawanya menuju istana, seperti yang di ceritakan Hinata dulu sebelum tidur.

"C-cari siapa?" tanya Hanabi dengan tergagap, pipinya bersemu merah, tangannya ia mainkan seperti Hinata. Hati-hati! Hinata menebarkan virus!

Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa seluruh keluarga Hyuga itu gagap. Sadar dari pemikirannya, Sasuke lalu menjawab, "Hinata."

Hati Hanabi hancur lebur. Jantungnya seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. "Dia ada di dalam kamarnya." Ujar Hanabi malas.

"Em, terima kasih." Sasuke lalu pergi ke lantai dua tempat kamar Hinata berada.

Di seberang, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang mengintip di balik semak-semak.

"Dia masuk ke rumah Hinata. Bagaimana caranya kita melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka?" tanya Gaara.

"Untuk apa kau di beri otak jenius kalau nyata-nyatanya kau itu bodoh? Aku memasang sesuatu di baju Sasuke, sehingga kita dapat mendengar percakapan mereka lewat sini." Sai memperlihatkan benda yang mirip walkie-taklie tapi lebih kecil.

"Apa namanya?" tanya Gaara.

"Nggak tahu. Apa pentingnya? Yang penting kita bisa mendengar percakapan mereka." Sai menjawab.

Mereka lalu diam. Ingin mendengarkan baik-baik percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto dan Kiba tidak ikut dengan alasan mengantuk. Sai tidak peduli, lagian masih ada Gaara dan Neji yang menemaninya. Neji tidak di luar bersamanya karena Neji ada di dalam untuk memeberi informasi lebih lanjut.

.

.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk.." Hinata memberi jawaban dari dalam.

Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan. Dia sedikit mengintip sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Hai. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Ujar Sasuke. Sebenarnya, nih, Sasuke grogi. Tahu nggak kenapa Sasuke grogi? Karena memang. Oke, oke, kita lanjut.

"Oh.. T-terimakasih.." Hinata berujar dengan lemah. Kepalanya masih pusing. Dia juga ingin tidur. Tapi, karena ada Sasuke, Hinata tidak jadi tidur. Dia merasa tidak sopan jika tertidur sedangkan ada seseorang yang datang untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju Hinata. Dia membaringkan Hinata kemudian menaikkan selimutnya. Dia melakukannya dengan tenang, padahal jantungnya sedang melakukan olahraga berat.

"T-tapi-"

"Jika kau sudah tertidur, aku akan pulang. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hinata merona melihat senyum lembut Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak terlalu lama karena kantuk menyerangnya. Kelopak mata Hinata menutup dengan perlahan. Tidak terlalu lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dan teratur dari Hinata, yang menandakan ia telah tertidur.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata telah tidur dengan nyenyak mengembangkan senyumannya. Dia mendekati Hinata. Dia ingin mencium bibir merah ranum milik Hinata. Dia tahu, jika Hinata menyadarinya, Hinata pasti akan marah. Tapi, Hinata 'kan sedang tidur. Apa yang tidak ia ketahui takkan membunuhnya 'kan?

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum bibirnya menempel pada bibir Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mengamati wajah Hinata beberapa saat sebelum menciumnya dengan lembut. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat Hinata menggeliat. Dia tersenyum kemudian berdiri.

"Selamat tidur, Hime.." ujarr Sasuke lalu mencium kening Hinata. Dia lalu berjalan keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

'_Cantik'_, pikirnya. Sasuke lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Sebelum keluar, dia melihat Neji yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Pergilah sekarang." Jawab Neji. Seandainya dia tidak menjalankan misi bodoh dari teman-temannya, mungkin dia sudah menghajar si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Sebelum keluar, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Neji naik pitam. "Bibir Hinata sangat manis, jika kau ingin tahu."

Sasuke berlari menuju mobilnya. Setelah mobilnya menyala, dia segera tancap gas dan pergi. Walaupun dia adalah orang yang dingin dan sombong, dia tetap tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Hyuga Neji. Bisa-bisa ketampanannya hilang dan akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

**Pertama-tama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena terlambat update. Sebenarnya kemarin udah mau di update, Cuma capek karena baru pulang dari pantai Bira.. #alasan**

**Makasih yang udah mau review.. Maaf chapter lalu banyak typo.. Soalnya aku terburu-buru karena mau kerja tugas. Dan, mungkin chapter tiganya cukup lama baru di update, rencana minggu depan, tapi karena banyak tugas, nggak jadi deh.. Mungkin kapan-kapan lah.. yang penting aku usahakan nggak sampai satu bulan kok.. Tapi nggak janji..**

**Balasan review :**

**_NgalorNgidol12_ : maaf, klo bkn bingung.. sbnrx, 'Sasuke' diganti 'Tenten'.. review lg ya..  
**

_ **Rosecchi****, **_**_Sugar Princess71, aki, Lyla Lonyx, HanYessie3424_ : ini udah ku update, review lagi ya..**

**_jenaMaru-chan_ : makasih udah suka cerita aku.. ini udah di update.. review terus ya!**

**_Lily Purple Lily_ : salam kenal juga.. di chapter" awal aku belum munculin romancenya.. Aku mw memberi waktu pada Sasuke buat PDKT sm Hinata.. #senym"gaje  
Review lagi yaa!**

**_zephyrus 123_ : makasih banget udah review.. dan juga pemberitahuan tentang letak" typo dan pembenaranx.. aku sng bgt ad yg mw review sampai sepanjang itu.. selama ini blm ad yg mw review sepanjang itu.. review lg ya..**

**_Fumiko Yamazaki_ : Mudah-mudahan chapter ini penuh humor… klo iya, review lagi, yaa.. klo nggak, tetap review #maksa**

**_hinata hitsugaya_ : salam kenal jg.. aq jg kasian sm Gaara sebenarx.. aq br aj jd GaaHina lover..  
Tp, jgn slhin aq, ya, 'kan Naruto dan Kiba yg blg Gaara itu hantu.. #nyengir**

**_uchiha niwa_ : hahaha.. (nggak tw mw blg ap, jd hax ktw)  
makasih ya, udh review.. **

**_ray phantomhive_ : ok, deh.. mdh"an di ch ini lbh baik dr ch yg kmrn.. review lg, ya!**

**_n_ : iya.. review lg ya..**

**Khusus buat my best friend -'_Guest_' : tw kok, minggu dpn baxk ulangan.. trs aku blm bs bkn akun br.. nggak tw mw bri nama ap..  
**

**Ok, itu sj.. Aku akan menunggu review dr kalian smua..**

**#Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama.. ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Girl! I Love You!

Ch. 3

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum. Dia tidak menjadi dingin lagi. Dia menjadi sangat baik. Melebihi baik malah. Dan itu semua karena dia telah mencuri first kiss Hinata secara diam-diam dan tidak adil. Rahasia itu hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke, Neji, author, readers, dan Kami-sama.

Para fans Sasuke menyadari perubahan Sasuke menjadi takut. Mereka merasa Sasuke tidak keren lagi, karena lebih mirip dengan Naruto. Mereka pun berdalih ke Gaara yang –menurut fans lama Sasuke- lebih keren. Itu membuat Gaara terus menyumpahi Sasuke sepanjang hari.

"Sasuke tersenyum." Ujar Naruto kepada teman-temannya disertai sebuah tangisan.

"Jadi? Gue harus bilang 'wow', gitu?" tanya Sai yang menggunakan bahasa gaul padahal gayanya tidak gaul.

"Jangan sok gaul, kalau nggak gaul." Gumam Kiba. Dia iri kepada Sai yang mengetahui bahasa-bahasa gaul sedangkan dia tidak. Ndeso banget, kamseupay, dan kuper, itulah yang dikatakan Sai.

"Maaf? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sai. Kiba menggeleng. "Baiklah."

"Oh ya, emang kenapa kalau Sasuke tersenyum?" tanya Kiba yang sudah pasti ditujukan kepada Naruto yang sekarang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dia.. Dia.. Mengambil senyumanku! Kehangatanku! Kebaikanku! Dan–"

"Ke-lebay-anmu." Sambung Kiba.

"Ya! Dia mengambil itu semua! Huaa!" Naruto melanjutkan tangisan lebaynya. Sai dan Kibe geleng-geleng kepala. Pikiran mereka sama, _'Mengapa mereka memiliki teman seperti Naruto?'_

"Aku berharap Gaara selamat." Ujar Sai.

"Aku tidak." Kiba memberi tanggapan yang membuat Sai bingung. Sahabat macam apa itu?

"Sahabat macam apa kau?" tanya Sai. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Macam manusialah… Baka!" Kiba menjawab santai.

"Sudah… Sudah…" Naruto melerai dengan bijaknya (?). "Kita berkumpul bukan untuk membahas Gaara," Naruto melihat Sasuke yang masih tetap tersenyum. "Tapi tentang Sasuke yang tersenyum hari ini."

"Menurut informasi dari Neji, dia mencuri first kiss Hinata, saat Hinata sedang tidur." Sai berkata. "Tou-sannya dulu juga begitu loh." Lanjut Sai.

"Hm, bagaikan air di daun talas." Naruto berkata dengan mantap, mengira peribahasa yang ia gunakan cocok dengan apa yang di katakan Sai.

"Hah?" Sai mengernyitkan dahi. "Yang benar itu, apel yang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. "

"Menurutku, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, deh." Ujar Kiba.

"Ba-"

"Sudahlah…" Naruto memotong perkataan Sai. "Sekarang bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Udah, suruh bumi telan. Ada pertanyaan?" Sai bertanya.

"Ada!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sai dan Naruto tutup hidung. "Gimana caranya?"

"Mana kutahu." Sai mengendikkan bahu.

"Bel udah bunyi belum?" tanya Naruto yang merasa bel masuk belum berbunyi.

"Belum." Jawab Kiba.

"Oh…" Naruto memberi tanggapan. Mereka lalu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Naruto tentang kapan bel masuk berbunyi, Sai tentang bagaimana caranya Sasuke ditelan bumi, sedangkan Kiba, ia berpikir bagaimana membuat Akamaru menjadi betina (?).

Lupakan tentang mereka, kita kembali ke tokoh utama. Sasuke. Dengan senyumannya yang membuat orang takut padanya dan membuat Gaara mengalami depresi berat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memikirkan bagaimana ia mengambil first kiss Hinata secara diam-diam.

"Hah…" Dia mendesah senang. Mulai hari ini, ia akan duduk dengan Hinata sesuai dengan permintaannya pada Kakashi saat itu. Bel masuk berbunyi. Lima menit berlalu dan Kakashi pun datang.

"Anak-anak, kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini." Ujar Kakashi. Kemudian ia merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Oh ya, sebelum mulai, Hinata bisakah kau bertukar tempat dengan –mana Gaara?"

"Biar saja." Sasuke yang tidak sabar memberi tanggapan.

"Baiklah. Hinata duduklah di samping Sasuke." Hinata mengangguk kemudian mulai mengatur buku yang sempat ia keluarkan untuk dipelajari. Setelah merasa tidak ada barang yang kurang, ia berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata berjalan kearahnya, langsung melempar tas Gaara ke tempat sampah.

Hinata terkejut.

"Sa-"

"Biarkan saja. Dia takkan marah." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata, karena tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi a-"

"Duduk saja." Perintah Sasuke.

Hinata dengan enggan menaruh tasnya di tempat duduk –yang sebelumnya punya- Gaara. Kemarin, Sasuke baik, sekarang Sasuke kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu –menurut pemikiran Hinata.

"Oke, kita-"

'BRAAAKK'

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Gaara mendobrak pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Itu juga terlihat pada bajunya yang basah dengan keringat.

"Gaara Sabaku?" panggil Kakashi.

"Ma-hosh-f saya terlam-hosh-t, Sensei…" Gaara berusaha berbicara dengan Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kakashi.

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah geleng-geleng. Dia berusaha berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Sampai di tempat duduknya, Gaara terkejut. Hinata?

"Hei, kau duduk di tempat duduk Hinata. Tasmu ada di tempat sampah." Sasuke berujar santai.

"Hah?" Gaara memasang tampang bingung. Tapi ia tetap mengambil tasnya di tempat sampah, membersihkannya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduk Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini."

.

.

.

Tak terasa istirahat telah tiba. Beberapa murid makan di kantin, ada juga yang makan di kelas. Mereka makan sambil tertawa. Ada juga yang pacaran. Tetapi yang pacaran terkadang pergi keluar. Mungkin di atap, taman belakang sekolah, atau di tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin lebih romantic.

Hinata bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantin. Karena terlambat tadi pagi, Hinata tidak sempat membawa makanannya. Saat Hinata akan pergi, Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata, bingung melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Temani aku makan di sini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? T-tapi aku tidak ba-bawa makanan…"

"Aku bawa dua." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dua kotak makan.

"Oh…"

Hinata kemudian kembali duduk. Sasuke memberinya salah satu kotak makan.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun membawa dua makanan?" tanya Hinata, yang tumben lancar. Tapi hanya bagian akhirnya.

"Err…" Sasuke tidak terpikir bahwa Hinata akan menanyakan hal itu. Dia berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku tidak sengaja membawa makanan anikiku. Ada pertanyaan?" Hinata menggeleng. "Bagus. Selamat makan."

Hinata dan Sasuke memakan makanan mereka dalam diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke berusaha mencari topik yang bagus untuk membicarakannya dengan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata? Dia malu karena beru pertama kali duduk di samping laki-laki. Parahnya ini Uchiha Sasuke yang paling irit kata –menurut kabar yang didengar Hinata.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan topik yang tepat.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem. "Jadi, apa makanan buatan Kaa-san ku enak?" tanya Sasuke.

Apakah itu topic yang tepat pemirsa? Kalau jawaban author, pastinya tidak.

"E-eh? Y-ya… Enak…" jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Sungguh, warna wajah Hinata hampir semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"Baguslah."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Keduanya telah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Sasuke sedang berpikir tentang topic yang tepat untuk dibicarakan dengan Hinata –lagi. Kalau Hinata… Dia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, jadi hanya diam di tempat.

"Sepertinya Sasuke melancarkan aksinya." Sai berujar setengah berbisik kepada sahabatnya yang lain.

"Aksinya sudah mulai dari saat ia mengusirku." Gaara menanggapi.

Sunyi sesaat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Miley Cyrus menyanyikan lagu True Friend.

"Hoi! Diam!" bentak Sai kepada Naruto yang memutar lagu tersebut.

"Ini tentang sahabat, Bro!" jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kiba tertarik. Ia lalu bergeser ke samping Naruto untuk mendengar lagu tersebut dengan jelas. "Waah… Cocok nih, buat kita-kita."

"Mana? Mana?" Sai juga tertarik. Melihat Kiba dan Sai berpindah ke samping Naruto, Gaara pun ikut bergabung. Mereka terlena akan nyanyian Miley. Bahkan mereka ikut menyanyi.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang melihat empat sekawan itu menyanyi.

"Mana kutahu…" jawab Sakura.

"Aneh…"

.

.

.

Sungguh, Sasuke terganggu dengan nyanyian di belakangnya. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya? Merusak suasana saja. Sasuke pun memutar lagu Hunter Hayes berjudul Wanted. Mata Hinata berbinar mendengar lagu tersebut diputar. Dia menyukai lagu itu karena ia berpikir lagu itu dinyanyikan untuknya.

"Kau juga menyukai lagu itu?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan berbinar dan tanpa gagap sedikit pun.

"Ya. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga!" Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua tangannya setelah sadar dia berteriak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau? Atau kau sudah punya?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang sedang menunduk malu.

"A-aku mau…" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Baiklah, akan kukirimkan."

Hinata tersenyum senang. Dia mengeluarkan BB Curvenya kemudian memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Boleh kuminta PIN mu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke mengutak-atik BB Hinata. Saat bel sudah berbunyi, barulah ia mengembalikan BB Hinata. Hinata mengecek lagu-lagunya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama Hunter Hayes tercantum di situ. Kemudian dia membuka BBM-nya. Ada yangmasuk.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Simpan HP-mu kalau tidak mau disita guru.**_

Hinata menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum. Ia menyimpan HP-nya ke dalam tas sebelum Kurenai-sensei masuk. Baru saja di pikirkan, Kurenai-sensei datang dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, Sensei ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah." Panggil Kurenai-Sensei kepada orang yang berada di luar kelas.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah marun persis seperti Gaara. Wajahnya imut sekali. Hinata berbinar melihatnya. Bukan karena jatuh cinta, tapi karena itu adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan mata Hinata kepada murid baru tersebut sedikit cemburu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori."

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**Hallo semuanya! #teriakpaketoa  
Maaf lambat update, yaa… #bungkukdalam"**

**Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada : Lily Purple Lily, Anne Garbo, zephyrus 123, jenaMaru-chan, Lyla Lonyx, hinata hitsugaya, Lin Hekmatyar, HanYessie3424, seirioranye48, Sugar Princess71, BlueTopazGirl.**

**Makasih udah review, maaf nggak bisa ngebalas.. Soalnya mau belajar, minggu depan penuh dengan ujian… Review lagi ya.. #maksa  
Makasih juga kepada para reader yang uadah mau baca fic aku..  
Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! #melambaikantangan**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Girl! I Love You!

Ch. 4

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori."

'Sasori? Dia pikir namanya bagus?' inner Sasuke yang masih di landa cemburu karena Hinata masih melihat Sasori dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sinis.

"E-eh? T-tidak…" jawab Hinata tergagap.

Sasuke merasa Hinata berbohong karena melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata. Padahal, nih, Hinata tuh merona karena ditanyain seperti itu… Ketahuan, deh, Sasuke cemburu….

Sasuke menatap Sasori –yang sedang berbagi senyum dengan Hinata- tajam tanpa berkedip. Dia ingin memukul pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu sekarang. Memotong bibirnya agar tidak dapat tersenyum lagi. Tapi karena genrenya bukan horror atau tragedy, jadi takkan ada kejadian seperti itu.

Sasori yang merasa ditatap oleh Sasuke membalas tatapan Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke berarti; 'Loh nggak boleh ngambil cewek gue!', sedangkan tatapan Sasori berarti; 'Siapa, Loh?'. Mereka saling menatap tajam. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berkeringat dingin sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Mereka kenapa?'

Suara Kakashi mengakhiri perang mereka dan membuat Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Eh? Salah, maksudnya mengehembuskan nafas lega….

"Baiklah Akasuna-san, kau duduk di samping Yamanaka Ino. Ino, angkat tanganmu."

Sasori tersenyum melihat Ino yang mengangkat tangan. Ino pun membalas senyuman Sasori. Setelah Sasori duduk dengam asin, eh, manis, Kakashi pun melanjutkan pelajaran dengan tenang. Sementara Kakashi dengan tenang mengajar, Sasuke dan Sasori kembali perang mata.

Istirahat tiba. Sasori terlihat menikmati makanannya. Tidak seperti Sasori, Sasuke sama sekali tidak nafsu makan, walau bekal yang ia bawa adalah makanan favoritnya.

"S-sasuke-kun tidak m-makan?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu dengan penuh tekanan, Sasuke bangkit berdiri kemudian pergi dari ruang kelas. Hatinya seperti sedang dibakar olaeh api neraka. Terasa sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke cemburu." Ujar Sai tiba-tiba. "Dia cemburu kepada Sasori. Di saat seperti ini, kita membutuhkan Neji." Sai melirik seluruh sahabatnya. "Mana dia?"

Di tempat Neji…

Angin sepoi-sepoi, pemandangan lautan yang indah, pohon kelapa –yang menghalangi sebagian dari sinar matahari, dan sebuah cola yang menemani kebersamaan Neji dan Tenten, yang saat ini sedang berada di pantai. Kalian bertanya mengapa mereka bisa berada di pantai? Tentu saja mereka bolos. Nggak bolos, sih. Neji dan Tenten minta izin tidak masuk sekolah karena Sakit.

Cukup dengan Neji, kita kembali ke Sasuke yang lagi galau.

Jika kita berada di atap sekolah KSHS, maka terlihatlah seorang lelaki yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Lagu When You're Gone dari Avril Lavigne, mengiringi tangisannya yang terdengar memilukan. Sungguh, hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau.

"Hey!"

Lelaki yang sedang menangis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang memanggil lelaki itu tadi.

"Apa kau buta? Aku sedang menangis!" lelaki itu menjawab Sasuke dengan bentakan.

"Apa kau seorang wanita? Yang menangis karena ditinggalkan pacar?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kaa-sanku! Kaa-saaaaan!" teriak lelaki itu, yang ternyata Suigetsu, sambil berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu yang berlari menjauh darinya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, Sasuke lalu menuju tempat favoritnya di atap. Sasuke memandang jauh ke langit yang mendung. Sepertinya cuaca mendukung suasana Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke menutup matanya. Tapi segera ia membukanya kembali setelah melihat wajah Sasori.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke di mana, ya?" tanya Kiba kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Sasuke pasti ada di atap, tempat favoritnya jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Dan karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk, berarti ia ada di atap. Dan jika ia ada di atap, berarti suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena di Akasuna itu." Sai menjawab dengan panjang lebar dan bertele-tele.

"Oh…" Kiba mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku punya lagu baru loh!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Judulnya?" tanya Sai yang penasaran.

"We Are Young!" jawab Naruto dengan lebaynya.

"Alah! Aku juga udah punya! Nggak ada yang lain?" tanya Sai.

"Ada dong!"

"Nggak usah lebay!" ujar Sai yang mulai mual dengan tingkah lebay Naruto.

"Oke, oke, judulnya W-A-Y."

"Kepanjangannya apa?" tanya Kiba.

"We Are Young." Jawab Naruto.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menjauh. Kiba mencari-cari aspirin dalam tasnya. Gaara hanya geleng-geleng. Naruto hanya heran melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke termenung sendirian. Ini sudah jam pulang, tapi ia masih ingin di sini. Berharap Hinata mencarinya, kemudian menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan dengan wajah khawatir. Tapi sekarang, yang dilihatnya adalah Hinata sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sasori, kemudian berpelukan, lalu Sasori pergi. Hinata kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah entah untuk apa.

Saat Sasuke sedang terbakar amarah, tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka.

"S-sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh.

"T-ternyata kau di sini. A-aku mencarimu di m-mana-mana. A-aku khawatir padamu. Kau b-belum makan, k-kau juga pelajaran k-ke tiga dan ke empat. Aku pikir a-aku membuat kesalahan sehingga membuatmu marah, m-makanya aku mencarimu u-untuk meminta m-maaf."

Inilah yang Sasuke harapkan. Hinata yang mencarinya, kemudian berkata dengan wajah khawatir. Tapi kemudian saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang telah terekam oleh memorinya tadi, di mana Hinata dan Sasori berpelukan, Sasuke kembali terbakar amarah.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku!" bentak Sasuke. Hinata terkejut.

"Aku tidak perlu perhatianmu! Aku tidak perlu kasih sayangmu! Dan aku tidak perlu DIRIMU!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Mata Hinata mulai berair. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jika kau ingin pergi dengan si Akasuna itu, pergi sana! Kau tidak perlu mencariku!" Sasuke menunjuk wajah Hinata. "Aku tidak perlu air matamu itu! Dasar cengeng!" Sasuke lalu mendorong Hinata kasar sehingga Hinata terjatuh.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata. Sasuke lalu turun dari atap, meninggalkan Hinata yang menagis sendirian.

"Hiks… hiks…" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

Apakah ini takdirnya? Apakah semua cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mengapa saat ia mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke malah meninggalkannya? Apa yang salah dengan kehidupan cintanya?

Setelah lelah menangis, Hinata beranjak pulang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan Sasori? Sasori hanyalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Sasori juga sudah punya pacar, Ino. Inolah alasan Sasori pindah ke sini. Kenapa Sasuke harus marah?

"Dia cemburu. Makanya dia marah sama kamu tadi." Ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

"S-sai-kun?" ujar Hinata kaget.

"Dia sudah lama menyukaimu mungkin. Dan dia cemburu, saat kau lebih mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasori. Apalagi saat dia melihatmu berpelukan dengan Sasori di bawah."

Hinata terdiam. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya?" tanya Sai yang melihat Hinata hanya diam.

"M-mungkin." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Hmm… Aku akan memberitahunya yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya padamu." Ujar Sai kemudian pergi.

Melihat Sai pergi, Hinata pun segera pulang. Dia tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan Sasuke marah karena ia pikir Hinata menyukai Sasori. Jika Sai tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada Sasuke, dia bisa mengatakannya sendiri.

Hinata tidak bisa tersenyum selama perjalanan pulang. Ternyata cinta itu rumit.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Ia menyesal memarahi Hinata karena pastinya Hinata malah lebih dekat dengan Sasori. Tapi mengingat mereka berpelukan membuat amarah Sasuke kembali bangkit. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar bungi dering handphonenya karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

'Sial!'

.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

**Maaf, ya, berakhir di sini.. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa update secepatnya… Oh ya, humor berkurang seiring menegangnya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Ok? Ok? Aku usahain selip" beberapalah :D**

**Balasan review:**

**Ichi no Ai, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Lily Purple Lily, Yuki Tsukushi, Guest, ristia15: ini udah update! Review lg yaaaa…**

**HanYessie3424: ok**

**hinata hitsugaya : Gaara kecapen mkax nggak buat mcm".. rencana sih, mw ngasih bls dendam.. tp biarlah di sini Gaara alim" dikit.. #ngengir review lg!**

**Ok, itu aja. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! #melambaikantangan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Girl! I Love You!**

**CH. 5**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

Jika kemarin-kemarin Sasuke senyum, sekarang Sasuke muram. Dan itu membuat fans-fansnya yang dulu kembali ke Sasuke, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di tengah-tengah kehidupan. Baru aja Gaara mau manfaatin fansnya, eh, malah lari semua sama Cacuke.

Sekarang, Sasuke sedang duduk di atap. Dia membolos pelajarang pertama dan kedua karena tidak sanggup melihat Sasori dan Hinata yang semakin dekat. Kini ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya, karena dugaannya benar. Hinata semakin dekat dengan Sasori.

"Hey!" seru Sai sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke karena ada ketombe.

"Pergi."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kau tahu, Sasori itu hanya sahabat Hinata dari kecil. Makanya mereka seperti itu saat bertemu. Kau tahulah, melepas rindu antar sahabat. Dan hal seperti itu membuatmu cemburu?" tanya Sai sambil menoleh kea rah Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke telah menghilang. Sai Cuma tersenyum kemudian turun dari atap.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan lega. Ia pun berjalan kembali ke atap, berniat mendengar cerita Sasori dan Hinata lebih lanjut. Tapi sesampainya Sasuke di atap, yang dilihatnya hanyalah Suigetsu yang sedang menangis.

"Issh… Lebah…" ujar Sasuke sambil memandang jijik Suigetsu.

"Yang benar lebay!" ujar Suigetsu.

"Oh… Issh… Lebay…" ujar Sasuke lagi mengulangi perkataannya yang salah tadi.

"Emang loh nggak pernah ngangis?" tanya Suigetsu sinis.

"Pernah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bloon." Ujar Suigetsu lalu beranjak pergi.

Setelah Suigetsu pergi, Sasuke kembali mencari Sai.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan, orang pergi toilet karena kebelet, malah kabur." Gumam Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

Hinata bersiap untuk pulang, tetapi tiba-tiba Sai memanggilnya ke Sorga. Eh, salah salah… Maksudnya, Sai memanggilnya ke atap.

"A-ada apa, S-sai-kun?" tanya Hianta, eh, Hitana, eh, Hinata setelah sampai di atap.

"Sasuke udah minta maaf?" bukannya menjawab, Sai malah balik bertanya.

"B-belum." Jawab Sasuke, eh, Hinata.

"Loh, kok belum?" tanya Sai.

"T-tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. Maunya, sih, jawabnya gini, "Yah, karena belum!". Tapi karena Hinata orangnya pemalu, jadi jawabnya cuma 'tidak tahu'.

"Oh…" Sai hanya ber- 'oh' ria kemudian menyuruh Hinata pulang. Maunya, Hinata tampar Sai, tapi tahu lah… Hinata 'kan pemalu.

Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga. Entah ini nasib buruk atau baik, Hinata bertemu Sasuke. SASUKE!

Hinata hanya menunduk saat melewati Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke membuang muka menjadi sedih. Ia ingin menjelaskan segalanya, tapi ia takut Sasuke tak mempercayainya. Sudahlah, serahkan semua pada Sai, pikirnya.

Hinata kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Setelah berhasil melewati Sasuke, Hinata berlari secepat mungkin ke bawah, kemudian berjalan pulang.

Sasuke berjalan menuju atap. Ia sempat kaget saat melihat Hinata tadi. 'Untung jantungku nggak copot!', batin Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju atap. Sesampainya di atap, Sasuke bertemu dengan Sai.

"Sai." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kau beritahu yang lain bahwa aku akan pergi ke London besok."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Sai. Dia tidak terima.

"Perusahaan ayahku di London sedang bangkrut. Jadi Tou-san memilih untuk memberi perhatian penuh pada perusahaan tersebut." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau belum baikan dengan Hinata, 'kan?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Untuk apa aku baikan dengannya?!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada yang sangan kesal. "Dia yang salah, kau mengerti! Aku memberi perhatian penuh padanya, tapi dia malah menyia-nyiakannya! Aku muak!" Sasuke kembali berteriak.

"Sasuke, dengarkan dulu. Hina-"

"Berhenti membicarakan DIA!" potong Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'dia'.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menyesal." Sai menanggapi dengan nada yang super tenang.

Sasuke lalu pergi dengan amarah yang masih meluap-luap. Dia menuju basemen lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Setelah menyalakan mesin, Sasuke menancap gas keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Saat melewati salah satu gang yang dekat dengan sekolah, Sasuke melihat Sasori yang sedang berciuman dengan Ino.

'Hn! Dia pasti akan menyesal!' batin Sasuke. Kata 'dia' sudah pasti menunjuk pada Hinata.

.

.

.

'KRIING KRIING KRIING'

Suara telepon berdering.

'KRIING KRIING KRINGG'

Hinata mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

'KRIING KRIING-'

"Halo?"

Tidak terdengar suara dari sana. Hinata mulai menggerutu. Ayolah, ini hari Sabtu. Kenapa juga ada orang yang menelpon jam 6 pagi seperti ini? Bahkan ini masih jam 5.

"Halo?"

Hinata mulai kesal.

"Hei, jika kau tak menjawab, akan ku tutup teleponnya." Ujar Hinata kesal. Beginilah jika Hinata sedang mengantuk. Emosinya cepat naik. Kadang juga tidak memperdulikan tata karma. Apalagi dia sedang PMS. Kebayang, nggak?

"Baiklah. Jangan ditutup teleponnya." Ujar seseorang yang ada di seberang sana. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata. Setelah tahu bahwa yang menelpon itu Sai, ngantuknya seketika menghilang. Gagapnya pun kembali.

Awalnya Sai ingin menggoda Hinata, tapi karena lagi nggak mood, udah deh.

"Hari ini Sasuke akan pergi ke London. Jam enam. Sebaiknya kau cepat susul dia ke bandara lalu jelaskan seluruh kesalahpahaman itu." Ujar Sai. "Aku tidak ingin sahabat ku hidup dalam penyesalan nantinya." Lanjut Sai.

Hinata sedikit terharu pada kalimat terakhir Sai. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Sai sangan menyayangi sahabatnya.

"Em, b-baiklah."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Telepon pun terputus.

Hinata lalu menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke bandara. Ia menitip pesan pada Hanabi, kemudian pergi keluar untuk mencari taksi. Mungkin aja ada taksi yang mau lewat jam enam pagi. Dan, keberuntungan berpihak pada Hinata. Setelah menunggu agak lama, Hinata menemukan taksi yang sedang mnurunkan penumpangnya. Hinata lalu berlari kearah taksi tersebut. Setelah seluruh penumpang telah turun, Hinata naik lalu mengatakan tempat tujuannya.

Taksi mulai berjalan. Hinata sedikit galau dalam taksi. Dia takut jika Sasuke sudah berangkat. Dan jika Sasuke sudah berangkat, dia takut jika Sasuke kecelakaan. Dan bila Sasuke kecelakaan, dia takut Sasuke takkan selamat.

Taksi berhenti di pintu bandara. Hinata segera turun lalu menuju tempat menunggu. Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang menunggu. Ia sendiri. Bukankah harusnya ia bersama keluarganya?

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Dia belum siap bertemu Sasuke. Setelah merasa siap, dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata lalu kembali membuang muka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Nyali Hinata menciut mendengar suara Sasuke. Tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali berucap.

"A-aku ingin menjelaskan tentang k-kesalahpahaman ini."

"Hn. Setelah tahu bahwa Sasori menyukai gadis lain, kau menyesal kemudian kembali padaku dan memohon agar aku memaafkanmu."

"A-aku-"

"Aku takkan menerima maafmu!" bentak Sasuke. "Sekarang pergi dari sini."

"T-tapi-"

"Pergi."

"A-aku-"

"Pergi."

"S-sasuke-"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Apa? Tanya Sasuke merasa pendengarannya salah.

"Aku tidak menyukai Sasori-kun!" Hinata masih dilanda emosi.

"Lau mengapa kau memeluknya! Heh! Pembohong!" bentak Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Dia sahabat lamaku. AKu sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku. Lagian dia sudah memiliki pacar." Hinata mulai tenang.

"Ino?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata.

Mereka diam sesaat. Hinata yang merasa telah menjelaskan segalanya bersiap untuk pergi. Dia lelah berteriak karena dia memang jarang berteriak. Hinata telah beranjak saat Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Maaf."

"T-tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Kapan k-kau berangkat?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Walaupun kaget, tapi Hinata tetap menikmatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak dipeluk seerat ini. Sungguh rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"Y-ya." Hinata gugup. Dia terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin jadi pacarku?" bisik Sasuke lagi. Kali ini terdengar seksi di telinga Hinata.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit lagi…

Sampai…

"Bintang kecil, di langit yang biru…"

Sasuke mendecak. Dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan Hinata kemudian melihat sms yang baru masuk.

**From : Dobe**

**Teme, Sakura menerima pernyataan cintaku!**

**Replay**

"Ck, Dobe sialan!" umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kita pulang, ya?"

"T-tapi bukankah-"

"Tidak jadi. Ayo pulang." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat sikap 'pacar' barunya itu. Sungguh unik. Mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama. Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidup Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**Maaf lambat update yaah… Sibuk soalnya.. #nyengir**

**Makasih, nih, yang udah review :**

**Lily Purple Lily, Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu, Ichi no Ai, UzuKyu Huri-chan, ristia15, Guest, hinata hitsugaya, HanYessie3424, Ciaxx**

**Maaf nggak bisa bales.. udah malam soalnya.. **

**Tp, klo yg login periksa PM deh.. aku balesx di situ.. klo untuk yang nggak login, maaf banget karena nggak bisa bales… ;) **

**Review again!**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Girl! I Love You!**

**Ch. 6**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai. Tapi, pemirsa, menurut survei, Sasuke TIDAK sendirian. Dia sedang menggandeng seorang gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata. Fansgirl Sasuke pun dengan sukarela memberikan deathglare pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk. Bukan takut, tapi kebelet pipis. Setiap dia mau ngomong sesuatu, pasti dipotong Sasuke. Mau teriak, nanti bikin malu. Tapi Hinata tetap usaha. Tapi pasti gagal.

"S-sasuke-kun, a-"

"Di kelas."

Tuh 'kan. Dipotong. Padahal Hinata udah nggak tahan. Tiba-tiba muncuk sebuah ide. Hinata mengeluarkan hp-nya kemudian mengutak-atiknya. Setelah selesai, dia memasukkannya kembali dan sisa menunggu jawaban.

'DRRT DRRRRT'

Sasuke merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Dia mengambilnya kemudian membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : Hime**

**Aku kebelet pipis! **

**Replay**

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, kemudian berucap, "Kok nggak bilang daritadi? Udah, gih, pergi sana. Daripada kencing di celana." Ujar Sacuke, eh, Casuke, eh, Saguke, eh, Kakuse, eh, Sasuke tanpa beban. Nggak nyadar Hinata udah merona nggak hebat, eh, maksudnya hebat.

Hinata berlari menuju kamar mandi dalam keadaan menunduk. Sasuke juga berada di belakangnya. Hinata masuk. Sasuke juga masuk. Tapi tiba-tiba keluar lagi.

'Wah, Hinata dorongannya keras juga.' Batin Sasuke sambil mengelus- ngelus dadanya. Ia lalu menunggu di depan toilet wanita. Jika ada seseorang yang ingin masuk, ia akan mengusirnya. Baik, 'kan?

Sasuke 'tuh, tahu sifat para fansnya. Dan dia nggak mau Hinatanya di apa-apain. Setelah Hinata keluar, barulah para gadis yang tadi ngantri, masuk. Hinata menatap mereka dengan arti 'Sorry'.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, Sasuke berjalan ke tempat duduknya kemudian melempar tas Gaara ke tempat sampah –lagi.

"S-sasuke-"

"Biarin."

Hinata tetap berdiri. Ia masih merasa tidak enak pada tasnya Gaara.

"Duduk."

Hinata tetap berdiri.

"Itu hanya tas."

Hinata masih menetap pada pendiriannya.

"Mau ku cium?"

Hinata duduk, Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

Mereka diam hanyut dalam kesunyian. Si Pantat Ayam terus memainkan rambut si Lavender. Sedangkan si Lavender hanya tertunduk sambil berusaha fokus untuk membaca buku yang ia baca.

"Sas." Dan datanglah si Pengganggu.

"Hn?" Si Pantat Ayam menyahut dengan malas.

"Loh udah jadian sama Inata?"

Ternyata yang bertanya –dengan gaya sok gaul- itu adalah Kiba saudara-saudara.

"Menurut loh?" Si Pantat Ayam –Sasuke ikut-ikutan gaul.

"Naruto juga sama Sakura udah jadian."

"So? Gue harus bilang "WOW" gitu?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan nada yang sedikit ketus, mengingat Naruto yang mengganggu mereka –Sasuke dan Hinata- saat mau berciuman kemarin. Untung bisa ditagih di mobil.

"Aissh… Mentang-mentang udah punya pacar, udah nggak seru deh." Ujar Kiba yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Gue gituloh." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Hinata menelan ludah.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Hinata menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk.

Bell masuk berbunyi. Si guru bermasker masuk sambil membawa sebuah kertas. Kertas pengumuman, mungkin.

"Anak-anak, today we tidak akan study. Today, I akan share pengumuman for kalian all." Ujar Kakashi dengan bahasa yang sangat sangat sangat tidak jelas.

Semuanya melongo.

"Bisa ulangi, Sensei?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei.

"Kinder, heute werden wir nicht zu lernen. Heute wird aya die Ankündigung an Sie alle verteilen."

Bukannya memperjelas, Kakashi malah menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"Sekali lagi, Sensei?" Kini giliran Sakura –pacar Naruto- yang bertanya.

"Deti , segodnya my ne sobirayemsya uchitʹsya. Segodnya, ayat budet rasprostranyatʹ obʺyavleniya dlya vsekh vas."

Semakin melongo lah mereka. Dari mana nih sensei belajar bahasa Rusia?

"Pake bahasa lain sensei." Ujar Kiba yang mulai jengah.

"Liberi non sumus, hodie esse. Nunc ad te nuntium Aya distribuet."

Oke, waktu telah terbuang selama tiga jam hanya karena pelajaran bahasa dari si Sensei.

"Hari ini kita tidak belajar. Kakashi-sensei hanya memberi pengumuman."

Akhirnya ada orang baik yang mau menerjemahkan. Dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pengumuman apa, Sensei?" tanya Sai.

"Vos ero clausa hebdomada una, sicut doctores geruntur vacation ad dolore magna aliqua."

"Kita libur satu minggu karena para guru akan berlibur ke Hawai."

"Sasuke, loh tahu bahasa itu? Emang itu bahasa apaan? Kok lo ngerti?

"Itu bahasa Latin. Bukan gue yang ngerti, tapi Hinata."

Semua lalu ber-oh ria.

"Gracias." Ujar Kakashi lalu berlalu.

Semua lalu menyusul Kakashi pergi keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Huh, mereka pergi ke Hawai nggak ngajak-ngajak." Gerutu Naruto. Saat ini mereka –Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Gaara- sedang berada di café langganan Cacukez.

"Biarin, nanti kulit bisa jadi itam, loh…" Sai menanggapi sambil mengelus-ngelus kulitnya yang putih coret pucat.

Hening sesaat. Bukan karena film di bioskop sudah akan di putar pemirsa, tapi karena Sasuke dan Hinata berciuman di depan umum. Sebenarnya, ini atas kemauan Sasuke. Itu terlihat dari bola mata Hinata yang membulat dan wajah yang merah padam. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya menutup mata menikmati bibir manis Hinata.

"S-sas?" panggil Sai mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Shuut! Biarkan saja. Aku dan Sakura juga mau, ya 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada Sakura.

Sakura merona. Ia lalu berpura-pura berkirim sms dengan Ino, yang ternyata sedang dating dengan Sasori. Ouch… Iri deh.

Mereka perlahan-lahan beranjak dari kursi. Mereka lalu pergi secara diam-diam dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap berciuman dengan Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hinata saat Hinata menggeliat karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau manis." Ujar Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Hinata hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat di leher Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar menikah denganmu."

.

.

.

**2 years later…**

.

Lonceng berbunyi, bunga bertebaran, dan juga wajah bahagia dari semua orang atas pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata –yang sebentar lagi menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

Di tempat rias…

"Hinata?" tanya Tenten pada sahabatnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau gugup?"

"Hmm, tidak terlalu." Hinata sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya." Tenten tersenyum. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Neji sejak lima bulan lalu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

"Tenten, bisa kau tinggalkan aku dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Tenten segera keluar. Setelah Tenten keluar, Sasuke lalu mendekati Hinata.

"Kau gugup?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Tenten-chan."

"Jawab saja."

"Tidak terlalu. Kau?"

"Tidak akan."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mereka berciuman sebentar lalu Sasuke pergi kembali ke sarangnya, eh lubangnya, eh bapaknya, eh ke kamar riasnya.

Tidak lama setelah Sasuke keluar, munculah sang Ayah dengan senyum bahagianya. Hinata mengahampiri ayahnya. Waktunya ke altar, pikirnya.

.

.

"Apakah anda saudara Sasuke bersedia menikahi Hyuuga Hinata dalam-"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Sasuke memotong perkataan sanga pendeta yang menurutnya pasti akan lama.

"Belum selesai." Ujar sang pendeta sedikit kesal.

"Lanjut aja." Sasuke juga kesal.

"Baiklah. Apakah anda saudari Hinata-"

"Ya, dia bersedia."

Sekali lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan sang pendeta. Si pendeta yang ternyata Jiraiya mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Silah-"

Belum selesai dipersilahkan, Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Hinata. Para tamu terlihat tak peduli dengan prosesnya dan langsung berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan dan senyum bahagia.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata lalu mengajak Hinata turun. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Hime, nanti aku nggak mau anak kembar."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga."

.

.

.

**2 months later…**

.

"Selamat anak anda kembar." Ujar Shizune dengan nada yang behagia.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pingsan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shizune dengan nada cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa,kok. Dia hanya memiliki gangguan mental."

Tega loh, Hin.

"Boleh minta air?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." Shizune lalu mengambilkan satu baskom air.

Setelah memberikannya pada Hinata, Hinata lalu menyiram Sasuke dengan air dari baskom tersebut.

"Huah!" Sasuke terbangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun? Ayo pulang, bajumu basah."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk karena kesadrannya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Kita pamit dulu, Shizune-sama."

Hinata lalu membantu Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Sesampainya di mobil, Hinata sedikit mengeringkan baju Sasuke, setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah.

"Huh…" Sasuke menghela nafas setelah mengingat bahwa ia akan memiliki anak kembar.

.

.

.

**5 months later…**

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau pizza…" ujar Hinata manja.

"Hn. !^%*(#$ %."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata karena merasa uacapan terakhir Sasuke kurang jelas.

"Ya, nanti kita beli." Sasuke memperjelas.

"Aku mau sekarang…"

"Hn, ! ^#(^#$^)( &!^%?"

"Apa?

"Kau mau pizza apa?"

"Meet Lover…"

"Hn, #%^&!%*(#%: $."

"Apaan, sih? Bicara yang jelas!" kali ini Hinata kesal. Kenapa setiap kalimat berikut setelah "Hn" selalu tidak jelas? Capek tahu!

"Tunggu aku pesanin." Sasuke lalu mengambil hp-nya dan mulai memencet nomor. Setelah itu iya menempelkannya di jidatnya, eh telinganya. Sasuke terlihat bercakap-cakap sebentar, kemudian membentak, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kenapa, Sasu-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Nggak, kok." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Hinata? Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Hn?"

"Itu khas ku."

"EGP."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Pizza itu nggak baik loh, buat kesehatan janin kita."

"Mereka udah enam bulan, Sasu-nyan. Pasti mereka udah kuat."

"Tetap aja."

"Urusai! Aku mau bobo."

"Pizzanya gimana?"

"Bangunin kalo udah nyampe."

"Baiklah."

Hinata lalu naik ke kamar untuk tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Sejak bayinya memasuki umur lima bulan, Hinata berubah drastis. Mulai manja, ngeselin, rakus, dan malas. Tapi walau begitu, Sasuke tetap mencintai Hinata.

.

.

.

**3 months later…**

.

"Ayo, Hinata-sama! Dorong!" teriak Shizune menyemangati Hinata yang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya.

"Arrgh…!" Hinata mengerang kesakitan.

"Ayo Hinata-sama!"

"Arrgh! Sasuke-kun aku membencimu!" teriak Hinata.

"Akh! Kenapa aku, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya yang hampir remuk.

"Kau bodooooh!" kalimat terakhir Hinata berhasil mengeluarkan si bayi pertama.

"Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki." Shizune memberi selamat sebelum memberikan si bayi pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau namanya Hiroki. Artinya kuat."

"Terserah padamu, Hime…" Sasuke mencium kening Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Kapan bayi kedua lahir dok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tidak bisa diperkirakan."

"Sepertinya sekarang." Hinata tiba-tiba berujar.

"Baiklah ayo bersiap."

.

.

.

**5 years later…**

.

Musim dingin kembali datang. Salju menyelimuti seluruh kota. Orang-orang masih melakukan kegiatan seperti dulu. Tetapi kebanyakan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah, menyalakan pemanas, dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi tidak dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Aiko-chan! Hati-hati!" teriak Hinata.

Saat ini mereka sedang bermain perang bola salju.

"Yey! Tou-san kena!" Hiroki berteriak senang.

Sasuke membersihkan wajahnya lalu kembali melempar bola salju. Sedang asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba mama Mikoto datang.

"Cukup mainnya. Ayo masuk makan."

"Haaah…" mereka menghela nafas. Maunya bilang belum puas, tapi takut nanti nggak dapat jatah makan.

Hiroki dan Aiko masuk duluan. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sebelum masuk, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aishiteru…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kekasih tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple yang dipenuhi salju. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Tutup dulu matamu." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oke, oke." Sakura lalu menutup matanya dengan rapat.

Naruto merogoh sesuatu dalam kantongnya.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Sakura membuka matanya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah… Sebuah cincin dua karat yang sangat indah.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Sakura mengeluarkan air mata harunya. Ia mengangguk lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aishiteru…"

.

.

.

**Aduh.. Akhirnya update jg..**

**Maaf chapter ini lama banget updatenya, soalnya ada yang minta scene NaruSaku dan aku nggak tahu mau dimasukin di mana.. :D karena nggak dapet ide, aku masukin aja di omake.. ;)**

**Oh ya, untuk Beberapa saat, aku mau hiatus dulu.. Aku mau buat satu fic sampe selesai.. Jadi nnt buat yg review nggak lama nunggunya.. Aku juga mau buat beberapa perbaikan terutama perbaikan alur **

**Balasan review :**

**Bonbon 0330, Ms. Lana, ristia15, UzuKyu Huri-chan : ini udah update! ;D**

**Lily Purple Lily : ini udah ku update dan sesuai permintaan, aku udah buat scene NaruSaku di bagian omake **

**Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu : perusahaan ayahnya diserahkan sama Itachi… Soalnya Cacuke nggak sanggup mau prg :D wkwkwk… Makasih udah review**

**Anne Garbo : hehe.. aku juga pas baca ulang baru sadar itu lucu…**

**Guest : Aku belum mau TBC-in.. aku maunya sampai mereka nikah ;)**

**hinata hitsugaya : Dia senyum" krn kira tuh Sasuke lari krn mau minta maap ama Hinata.. padahal Sasuke kebelet pipis :D**

**Lucky Teddy : maunya gitu.. cuman di sini 'kan Hinata itu lemah lembut..**

**n : hehehe.. aku harap chapter ini alurnya nggak terlalu cepet.. aku memang ada masalah dengan alur :D**

**clarisssssa : aku bkn MKKB, kali.. aku hanya MSYKB (Masa Sekarang Yang Kurang Bahagia)**

**Yang udah review wajib review lagi! Oke? Oke? Oke?**

**BYE BYE… I'll MISS YOU ALL….**

**:D**


End file.
